


gleam

by Anonymous



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "you're cold," soojin mutters, somehow managing to sound muffled even in the quiet up here. maybe it's the clouds. "we should go back in.""let's stay for a bit more," shuhua squeezes her hand as she replies, preemptively, because she knows soojin will argue, and she sees her swallow it down. for now.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	gleam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [befourarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/befourarc/gifts).



she can't feel her toes. it's not even that cold, but shuhua hadn't planned on staying out for this long and now the pinchy tips of her shoes are cutting off her circulation and making her stomp in place. still, she doesn't want to go. it's beautiful out here, even though the sky is completely blanketed in clouds. the pale light which filters in through them is waning slowly and she tries to follow the shadows it casts across the other rooftops.

a quiet huff behind her makes her turn her head, only just, to see soojin's pout with the corner of her eye, and she reaches for her hand without looking. equally chilly fingers immediately entwine with hers and she folds them against her palm to warm them.

"you're cold," soojin mutters, somehow managing to sound muffled even in the quiet up here. maybe it's the clouds. "we should go back in."

"let's stay for a bit more," shuhua squeezes her hand as she replies, preemptively, because she knows soojin will argue, and she sees her swallow it down. for now.

she turns around to face her, pulls her closer by their connected hands, and the slight upturn to the corners of soojin's mouth makes her smile too. (soojin's cheeks are flushed from the chilly breeze and she wants to put her hands on them but she doesn't want to make her colder.)

"i can warm you up if you're cold," she says and steps closer.

soojin snorts as they press together. "are you sure it's not the other way around?"

"yes, this is how it is!" shuhua insists and her voice cuts through the quiet. so maybe it wasn't the clouds, maybe it's just soojin being soojin.

they scuffle for a bit, as shuhua tries to stick both of their hands into her coat pocket and soojin attempts to squirm out of her grasp (though not so hard as to actually succeed), the noise of it echoing over the open rooftop, until soojin backs herself into the wall with a squeal. shuhua lets out a triumphant crow and pushes further into her, entwined hands stuck between them, their cheeks brushing against each other, the zipper of soojin's jacket a colder point on the side of her already cold chin. soojin's fingers feel warmer between hers, and so does her breath in her hair.

they stay like this, no strangers to huddling in for warmth, and shuhua closes her eyes, forgetting the skyline. it wouldn't be half as beautiful without soojin here anyway. everything's better with soojin.

and then soojin gasps and she turns around to see what caused it.

"it's snowing."

or maybe it's the start of a blizzard, because the snowflakes are floating down in little clumps, whorls and spirals of them suddenly filling the air. shuhua reaches out with her free hand and tries to catch some only for them to slip away on the wind.

"come on," she turns back to soojin, to try and pull her away from the wall and into it, but is stopped in her tracks. because there is already snow in soojin's hair and her eyes gleam in the dimming light, reflecting the snow and the sky, captivating, and shuhua is drawn into her, like she always is.

instead, it's soojin who pulls her back in, cupping her cheek with a gentle cool hand, and then she breathes out a quiet laugh as she looks at shuhua's face. shuhua feels the warm puff of air from it, instictively licking her lips as soojin's gaze dips down to them, laughing too as she tastes snow against the cold-chapped skin, before she leans in to press her mouth against soojin's, smiling into the kiss until soojin breaks away to murmur against her. "let's stay for a bit more."

**Author's Note:**

> for ole *finger heart*


End file.
